pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adrián Perry GZ
-- Slayingthehalcyon (Talk) 02:20, December 18, 2012 Adrian Great Job! i am BlazeFire and am appericiating you how are fixing Dex entries terrafic job keep it up.The Fire 05:31, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks! I just try to make the Wikis better places, because, as I say, there's always something to correct, that is what I like about them, there is always something to do. Go Empoleon! Go Crobat! 06:18, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Edits We thank you for your edits. I just want to know where did you get your images, as we surely could use more... on other episodes. Energy ''X'' 21:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks, but since I've started working on the characters' Pokémon, I hardly edit the results, it's just like the results are already there, I'm just removing the extra stuff and some minor editions. About the images, I'm concerned you've already used this kind of images, they're from a Pokémon Wiki in Spanish, they're from Wikidex. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 01:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, well, I thinko you should focus on the episodes (as they could surely have more attention), but you could just continue with Characters' Pokémon. Up to you. Energy ''X'' 08:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I'll go for the episodes, after I finish with Team Rocket's Pokémon, they don't even have the Known Moves box. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 11:59, August 7, 2013 User page Hey, I have to inform you that the templates you used on your user page are not allowed, as it brings a category on your user page which is not allowed. Please try to remove them. Energy ''X'' 23:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :If you say so, it's okay. But, is there another kind of template I could use? Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 06:13, September, 2013 Episode Is there a special episode, considering this edit? Energy ''X'' 23:43, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :There is one. Actually two after the Pokémon Black and White series finished. The first one has only been released in Japan, it is about Cilan, being in Johto. After his Pansage is injured, he meets Brock and then they try to stop an outraged Gyarados. You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg9qdCy7By8 :The other is one is about Iris (also in Johto), being in Blackthorn City. She has a battle with Clair, but this episode hasn't been released yet. Go Empoleon! Go Samurott! 23:52, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Rename is the link. You need to press for renaming your account, then wait for their reply (does not take much time). One note - you can do this only once. Energy ''X'' 23:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) User page I had a peek at your user page. I can only confirm your words, but know that I am practically the only active admin around here, the others don't have much time around here, plus there are only four of us (and that is not a very good thing, as the place is not patrolled often). Still, if you have seen it, why not just warn me about it? In addition, perhaps you are a material to become a patroller. Energy ''X'' 19:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, that's what I'll do. Now that I think about it, I kind of felt those words, my words after I had published it. I'll patrol the Wiki and if there's any photo or page that's not necessary, I'll tell you. Also, I'm about to rename my userpage, it'll be shorter know, it'll be "Adrián Perry GZ", just information. By the way, thanks. I'm a genius! For realsies this time! 19:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, by patrolling I meant to become an actual patroller, to gain some patroller tools. You only need to write the request and hope it passes. Energy ''X'' 19:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC)